


Curare

by Kryyyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Canon, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, loosely based on the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryyyyy/pseuds/Kryyyyy
Summary: Renz knew their days were numbered. They were a healer at heart, not a spy. At some pointthey had known that they would muck something up. They had long since come to terms with their fate, and had written letters to their friends and family months ago. Tucked safely away in a shoebox under their bed at their manor.They smiled.-------A retelling of HPHM, and the Book Series.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Original Character(s), Penny Haywood/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Curare

This is a love story. 

Renz knew their days were numbered. They were a healer at heart, not a spy. At some point   
they had known that they would muck something up. They had long since come to terms with their fate, and had written letters to their friends and family months ago. Tucked safely away in a shoebox under their bed at their manor.

They smiled. 

Their efforts would not be in vain even if the information gathered wasn’t pivotal or game changing. Even if they killed only a few who wouldn’t be missed. Renz’s efforts were small, little to be noticed. Their name would never be recorded in a history book, nor would they ever be remembered by their friends and family.

(The friends who believed that they betrayed them)

(Betrayed her)

It would be fine. They would be safe. One friend turned traitor was an easy price to pay. Emotional pain is better than their deaths.

(No matter how much it burned imsorryimsorryimsorryi-)

Renz had never expected to live through the second Blood War. They considered themselves lucky to get so far through the ranks while managing to keep their skin unmarred. Death Eaters were cruel by nature. A trained, pureblooded, healer that wanted to join their ranks? It was something none were foolish enough to rebel against, not when it was their wounds Renz would be mending. 

They weren’t part of the Dark Lord’s inner-circle, not even the outer-inner circle (never, after their stints with the vaults) but being close to the wounded in those circles?

(Veritaserum was difficult to come by, Renz was lucky to be married to a potions-master and if a few died from overdose? Not Renz’s problem)

Renz wasn’t surprised when Lestrange all but burst into their ‘infirmary.’ She was practically foaming at the mouth, spouting nonsense about traitors and how the Dark Lord would be displeased. They smiled, even before the cruciatus was fired, even if smiling through the soul-searing pain was impossible. Several of the more.. vicious minions filtered into the room, each taking a hold of their body as the Lestrange cancelled the curse. They whispered cruel words into their ear as they dragged them through the halls, to Renz’s future grave in the dungeons.

(Professor Snape watched impassively as his ex-student was dragged by him. Renz supposed that he would likely be thrilled that they would finally be out of his hair. Permanently.)

“You won’t win,” Renz said coldly, somehow managing to keep their voice even despite the lingering after-effects of the curse. They were strung up by the minions, the promise of pain glinting in their eyes. “You will watch as all of those precious ideals that you are so fond of burn. Not today, probably long after I’m cold in the ground, you will be forced to watch everything you worked so hard for shrivel up and die. And when you get what you deserve? Well, I’ll see you in hell Bella.”

The Lestrange said nothing, the only sign of her hearing them was the sadistic smile she wore as the others filtered out of the area. 

Renz closed their eyes and waited.

This is a love story.. 

..and Renz would die for the people that they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Renz has no goddamn clue that Snape is also a spy. They honestly believe that he is a sadistic fuck (that really shows their opinions of their professor very well.)
> 
> The chain of report is. [Renz Elvot - Penny Haywood - Charlie Weasley - The Order of the Phoenix] They are fairly good about shielding their mind, but they had decided it to be better to not know the main going-ons for the Order. Hence the ignorance. 
> 
> Renz is 24 when this takes place.


End file.
